Sao Paulo FC
Sao Paulo FC (サンパウロFC) is the pro football club, a team in the Campeonato Brasileiro Série A. Description Sao Paulo is the team where Roberto Hongo originally played for and later trained Tsubasa as the team's coach to become a regular and later captain of the team. Sao Paulo is known as Sao Pas FC in the Captain Tsubasa J anime, and Brancos in the Captain Tsubasa (2001 anime). Uniforms Manga *Home (World Youth manga): White shirt with red and black parallel stripes on the chest, white collar with red collar stripes, white shorts with and red and black stripes and white socks with red and black stripe on top. This uniform resembles the one worn by São Paulo in the 1993 Intercontinental Cup and in the 1993 season in real life. *Home (Road to 2002 manga): White shirt with red and black parallel stripes on the chest, white collar with red-white-black collar stripes and sleeve borders , white shorts with and red and black stripes and white socks with red and black stripe on top. The goalkeeper uniform is a red shirt with white collar with red-white-black collar stripes, black shorts and white socks. This uniform resembles the one worn in the 1999 and 2000 seasons in real life. * Away colors: A red and black horizontal striped shirt. Shorts and socks are similar from the Home colors. Only seen in a manga panel from Battle of World Youth saga. * Keeper: Pink shirt with black shoulders and black collar, black shorts and white socks. Anime *In the Captain Tsubasa J anime, due to authoral rights, like many club teams, Sao Paulo was renamed as Sao Pas and and their uniforms changed with the parallel stripes on the front shirt with its colors inverted, the upper stripe being black and the lower stripe being red rather than the other way around, as well the shorts having only a red stripe. The goalkeeper uniform is a blue shirt with black shoulders and black collar, black shorts and white socks. * In the Road to 2002 anime, for the same reason, São Paulo was renamed as FC Brancos and its symbol and uniforms were changed. Their uniforms changed from a white uniform with red and black parallel stripes to a white uniform with two dark blue twin chevrons on the chest and red accents. The goalkeeper uniform is a red shirt with white collar and white sleeve stripes, blue shorts and white socks. History Tsubasa applied first for the Sao Paulo Youth team when arriving in Brazil. After being accepted due to his great skills, Roberto Hongo started to train him. One year immediately passed and a 17-year-old Tsubasa was accepted for the professional team, becoming a regular midfielder and was helped by his sempai Radunga to start becoming his replacement by the end of that year championship. Strategy When Tsubasa debuted on the team, he became the pivot gamemaker, with the assist of captain Radunga as volante. Tsubasa in the two year gap before the Battle of World Youth arc, he mastered the Flying Drive Shot which he used to score, together with the overhead, volleys, and other great techniques of his own, as well as doing great assists with his Drive pass. Even so, Tsubasa also relied on his sempais two-top forwards and later on with the help of Pepe (who debuted later on), he was able to make the São Paulo Combi with him. On the match against Santana's CR Flamengo, he learnt to do the Santana Turn and in Road to 2002 manga, he was able to do a two-step overhead in order to do the final goal. Results 'Brazil national championship' *''Final'' ○ Sao Paulo FC 4 - 3 CR Flamengo ● 'Campeonato Brasileiro Série A' *○ Sao Paulo FC 5 - 1 SE Palmeiras ● 'Rio São Paulo League' *○ Sao Paulo FC 4 - 3 Corinthians ● Squad Pre-Battle of World Youth | valign=top | |} Battle of World Youth | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Other players: **?? Antoni Road to 2002 | valign=top | |} * Coach: Roberto Hongo Gallery |-|Color spreads= Tsubasa Sao Paulo (BWY).jpg |-|SCT, films= Tsubasa Genzo (film 5).jpg |-|J= Sao_Pas_FC_(J).jpg Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 0.jpg Flying Drive Shot ep38 (J) 1.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 0.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 1.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 2.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 3.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 4.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 5.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 6.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 7.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 8.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 9.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 10.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 11.jpg Sao Paulo ep38 (J) 12.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 1.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 2.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 3.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 4.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 5.jpg Tsubasa ep38 (J) 6.jpg |-|2001= Sao Paulo FC (2001).jpg|Squad Tsubasa_Sao_Paulo_(2001).jpg Imgresdd.jpg|Pepe Tsubasa kid-adult version.png |-|Illustrations= Tsubasa - São Paulo FC.jpg Tsubasa_SaoPaulo.png Sao Paulo FC (DT).png |-|Manga= Tsubasa ch8 (BWY).jpg|Home jersey Tsubasa ch10 (BWY).jpg|Away jersey |-|Videogames= Tsubasa Santana (PSX).jpg Sao Pas vs Tsubasa (PSX).jpg|Giorginho (Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow (PSX)) Notes Category:Brazil's clubs de:FC São Paulo